


Learn To Love

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Marriage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prince! Prompto, Unrequited Love, Yandere! Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Even though the Kingdom of Lucis had been declined, Prompto had not stopped receiving marriage proposals from them, but the sunshine haired lad did not fret and ripped the letters to shreds right in front of the Lucis messenger. However, Prompto is now receiving threats of invasion and attacks from the Kingdom of Lucis. What will Prompto do now?





	1. Chapter 1

Even though the Kingdom of Lucis had been declined, Prompto had not stopped receiving marriage proposals from them, but the sunshine haired lad did not fret and ripped the letters to shreds right in front of the Lucis messenger, because he had been exhausted from being polite and getting nowhere with them. However, Prompto had not been apparently clear enough in his disgust and revulsion against the Kingdom of Lucis, because the azure orbed lad has been receiving threats of invasions and attacks if he did not marry into the Lucis royal family, but he had only laughed and sent them a bluff threat of his own. “Lord Prompto, I’ve spotted an army coming our way and I believe they are from the Kingdom of Lucis!” a guard said, while panting heavily and dropping down to his knees, as the golden haired lad gasped in horror and began panicking. “I’ve already sent our best knights to stop them. Even so, I don’t think we’ll be able to win against them. They’re just too strong and well trained. I’m sorry, your highness!”

 

In an instant, Prompto had been taken to his bedroom and imprisoned, but the sapphire eyed lad did not feel safe or confident in his knights standing a chance, because his own royal guard told him a battle against Lucis soldiers would be futile and result in terrible outcomes. Even so, Prompto had relaxed and lent his powers to the royal knights, because the sunshine haired lad must have faith in his own people, but his self-assurance was wavering from all the screams and shouts coming from outside the palace walls. “Please, God, I’ve done nothing wrong! I had only said no! What’s wrong in saying no?!” Prompto cried out, while tangling his fingers into golden silky locks, as the ruckus outside grew louder and louder. “My people do not deserve this! They do not deserve this! Oh, God, where are you?”

 

In a second, Prompto had his bedroom doors thrown wide open and with a loud bang, while the Lucis invaders smugly and proudly surrounded him, as his head swarmed with thoughts of shame and guilt, because he had not been strong enough to save his citizens from being slaughtered and massacred, but that didn’t mean he was just going to fall down in defeat and surrender his kingdom.  “You Lucis bastards! I cannot believe the audacity of you people, walking into my chambers and with the blood of my citizens on your hands!” Prompto cried out, while the Lucis knights restrained him from lunging at their crown prince in rage, as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. “Why can’t you just take no for an answer, Noctis?”

 

However, Prompto had not received a verbal response from his psychotic admirer just yet, because Prince Noctis had decided to instead roughly yank him away from the Lucis knights, but then ungently throw him down onto the floor and in front of his wedding dress. “If you don’t marry me right now, I’ll annihilate your entire remaining population and then annex your country. The choice is yours. What do you say, Prompto?” Prince Noctis declared, while his chin trembled in another wave of tears and hopelessness, but then he had slowly nodded in agreement and prepared to undress into his wedding gown. “Get used to being mine! It’s how you’re going to stay forever –physically, mentally, emotionally, and politically!”

* * *

 

**A/N: What do you think? I hope that you enjoyed reading. Want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Upon the Kingdom of Lucis taking over, Prompto has been entrapped within an inescapable nightmare, constantly draining him of the happiness and contentment he had known before the arrival of those Lucis opportunists bastards. Even so, Prompto had been always a fighter and never backed down from challenges or obstacles in his path, because he had a father always badgering him to strive and overcome any fears preventing success, but he did not possess a father now and was not sure about having the abilities or confidence in regaining back his kingdom from the clutches of those Lucis bastards. However, Prompto was still going to attempt to claim back his people and country. “Of all the people out there, I had to be the one to endure through his psychotic behavior, ” Prompto muttered, while holding tightly onto the rope and slowly climbing down his balcony window, as the heavy rain splattered against his back from the stormy winds. “Well, I hope someone at least gives me a fucking trophy for this.”

****

Unfortunately, Prompto had placed his feet onto some slippery stones of the palace walls, sending him falling down into the turbulent stormy weather and the now gloomy and depressing royal gardens of his occupied kingdom. In a heart wrenching moment, Prompto had landed splat onto the emerald bladed grass in a haze of screams and pain, shooting and spiraling through his delicate body like a gun bullet. “Who goes there?” a Lucis soldier said, while shining the radiant beams of his flashlight towards the royal gardens, as the sunshine haired prince gasped and attempted to stand up onto his feet. However, Prompto was not able to do so, believing in the next split second that he had broken one or perhaps both of his legs during the fatal fall. “Is that you, Lord Prompto? You’re trying to escape, aren’t you? Well, I’m alerting Prince Noctis at once!”

****

Immediately, Prompto had begun crawling on his hands and knees towards the large bushes and grass mazes in the royal gardens, hoping that the Lucis soldiers would not bother to search inside the gardens for him.  However, Prompto could barely move his own body, because pain and agony would instantly surge through his broken legs, but that did not stop him from at least trying to hide from the those Lucis bastards. “I heard you were trying to run away from me,” Prince Noctis said, while stepping into the shriveled and withered rose garden, as the sapphire orbed prince quickly froze in terror and horror before covering his mouth, not desiring to release any squeaks or whimpers for the possibility of being discovered. “Here, kitty kitty! I’ll be a little more forgiving if you reveal yourself to me within five seconds. One ... two … three … four … _five_!”

****

In an instant, Prompto had been grabbed and pulled out into the garden clearing by his silky sunshine locks, kicking and screaming from the pain ripping through his scalp and legs. Even so, Prompto had endured through the torture and managed to free himself from his _husband’s_ tight grip, unintentionally further angering the ebony haired man more than necessary. “Am I that repulsive and revolting, that you would try to run away from me even with broken legs?” Prince Noctis cried out, while glaring down at the golden haired prince’s pitiable situation, as the injured prince began sobbing from the agony surging through his fragile body. “Answer me, Prompto!”

****

Without any hesitation, Prompto had peered up at his monster of a _husband_ with pure hatred and disgust. “Of course, I am repulsed and revolted by you! You have stolen everything from me! So, I will run away from you any day with or without broken legs!” Prompto screamed, while digging muddied and dirtied fingernails into his palms, as the raven haired man staring down at him with an evil grin chuckled in amusement. “I will never let you have me, not without at least a proper fight and resistance.”

****

In a swift movement, Prompto was snatched up from the ground bridal style in his _husband’s_ strong arms and taken away back inside the palace, his home that now felt more like a prison or jail cell to him. “You shouldn’t be so confident,” Prince Noctis said, while climbing up the grand staircase and walking towards the hospital ward, as the sapphire orbed prince groaned and moaned from the pain shooting through him. “I’ll pluck your little wings out one by one. Let us see if you can still run away from me, then.”

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**  



	3. Chapter 3

In light of being bound to a wheelchair, Prompto had been ambitous on escaping and recovering inside a sanctuary hidden up in the lush mountains of his kingdom, settled in-between tall trees and flowery meadows of colorful petals. However, Prompto was constantly monitored on the daily basis, depriving him of the privacy needed to concoct a much more dexterous and polished plan on escaping. Even so, Prompto had been given a chance to free himself of such a tortuous marriage around bathtime, vigorously rolling his wheelchair down the hallway and into a secret passageway once the maid had turned away from him. “Lord Prompto has escaped again!” the maid screamed, while the Lucis soldiers grumbled in annoyance, as the golden haired prince mischievously grinned and traveled through his palace's secret corridors. “We have to alert Prince Noctis at once!”   

 

Immediately, Prompto started shooting down the gloomy and shadowy passageways, hoping that those Lucis bastards hadn’t discovered anything about his kingdom’s secret interconnected tunnel ways. Up above, Prompto could hear the stomping of leather boots pounding against the marble floors, forcing him to exert more strength and power from his already fragile and battered body. After all, Prompto knew that the Lucis military were being rallied together to hunt him down. “Almost there!” Prompto muttered, while panting for air and taking a sharp left, as the sapphire orbed prince saw the dim moonlight reflecting back at him from the pillaged and plundered village. “Oh my gosh! How can they just hurt innocent people?!”

 

Upon witnessing his ransacked village, Prompto had burst into choked sobs and tears from seeing the frightened faces of his oppressed and tyrannized people, nervously and timidly walking a good distance away from the lurking Lucis soldiers. Even so, Prompto had pushed back the emotions and cautiously wheeled himself towards the lush forests of his occupied kingdom, safely hidden inside the inky shadows of desolate and dark alleyways. In due time, Prompto had been able to reach his palace’s drawbridge, quickly gathering up his strength to cross the bridge before those Lucis bastards found him. “Stop right there, darling!” Prince Noctis cried out, while advancing towards him, as the sunshine haired prince gasped and froze in terror. “Raise the drawbridge this instant! How dare you try to run away from me a second time, my dear?!”

 

In a moment, Prompto had been plucked right out of the hospital wheelchair and thrown over his enraged husband’s shoulder, pain immediately gushing and rushing through his fragile and broken body from the sudden movement. In spite of the agony, Prompto had began banging and pounding those tiny fists against his husband’s back, watching in horror and fear as his wheelchair was angrily thrown into the lake to prevent him from attempting to escape ever again. “Before, I was nice and only restrained you from leaving the palace. Now, I won’t let you leave the damn bedroom,” Prince Noctis declared, while warping into the royal chambers, as the sapphire orbed prince was gently laid down on the bed and attended to by a nurse. “You better get used to seeing these walls everyday.”

 

Without delay, Prompto had been given some pain relievers for the agony ripping through his legs and body, slightly sedating and clouding his anxiety ridden mind from all the fears plaguing him. Even so, Prompto was vexed for being given sedatives, because his muscles were practically turning into jelly and would not be able to fight the raven haired man trying to hug him anymore. However, Prompto was feisty and continued to make futile attempts to push his monster of a husband away. “I hate you!” Prompto said, while pathetically punching his husband on the chest, as the ebony haired prince laughed and embraced him around the waist. “Let go of me, you Lucis bastard!”

 

In an instant, Prompto had blushed a dark shade of crimson red, hiding his face then from the raven haired man clinging onto him. After all, Prompto was aware his kingdom’s dignity and pride was tarnished already enough from the invasion and massacre, but his face would not stop glowing scarlet red from the sudden invasion of personal space. “And, I love you,” Prince Noctis said, while tightening the hold around his waist, as the blonde’s vision turned fuzzy and hazy from the sedatives working their magic on him. “”I love you so much.”

 

Exhausted and sleepy, Prompto allowed his husband to continue embracing him, knowing his body was too useless from the pain relievers and sedatives to resist any longer. So, Prompto had closed his azure orbs and immediately fell asleep. “Sweet dreams,” Prince Noctis muttered, while kissing him on the forehead, as the blonde mumbled something about revenge and justice. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

* * *

**A/N: What are you thoughts? I hope that you liked and enjoyed this chapter!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Once the clock struck midnight, Prompto had been abruptly awoken and shrouded inside sheer darkness, enveloping and engulfing his battered bruised body inside the shadowy tendrils of their arms, welcoming and inviting his damaged mind inside their long sleep of earthly eternity. In an instant, Prompto had been enchanted and entranced with the thought of blissful freedom, eagerly reaching out into the darkness with his aching arms, grasping and grabbing at the shadows to be ushered away into nothingness. However, Prompto had been soon wrenched away from his thoughts, distracted and captivated at the shining and glowing item tightly coiled around his ring finger. “What?” Prompto muttered, while tears began to form in the corners of his sapphire orbs, as the sunshine haired prince quickly realized that the object on his finger was a ring. “No, I won’t accept this!”

 

Immediately, Prompto had began tugging and yanking on the gold diamond embedded ring firmly woven around his finger in vain attempts to remove said jewerly, claiming and marking him to the Lucis bastard soundly asleep beside him. However, Prompto was not able to budge or dislodge the ring, not even in the slightest could that damn ring be removed from the position on his finger. Even so, Prompto hadn’t become defeated and reached underneath his mattress, searching around for his hidden pocket knife. Upon finding the intricately decorated blade, Prompto had became prepared and raised the knife, inhaling sharply before readying himself to plunge the pocket knife into the large diamond dazzling in the pale moonlight atop the ring coiled around his finger. “What are you doing?!” Prince Noctis cried out, while snatching the knife away from him, as the azure orbed prince gasped and became pinned down on the bed. “I should have known you would have hidden weapons laying around, but I’ll have them removed soon enough. Why won’t you just accept reality? Till death do us part, remember? Until then, I’d made sure that the ring will stay on you forever.”

 

Instantly, Prompto had began shaking and sobbing, emotions of terror and anger surging through his battered body. However, Prompto was not defeated or surrendering just yet, but rather resorting to his one and only option of surviving - killing Prince Noctis and liberating his kingdom from under the rule of Lucis. Unfortunately, Prompto must pretend to love the monster and madman above him to do this. After all, Prompto needed to strip all of the defenses his maniac of a husband had put into effect. So, Prompto blinked back tears and became prepared to lose his dignity in order to win and emerge victorious. “Kiss me! What are you waiting for?!” Prompto demanded, while lips quickly connected with his, as the sunshine haired prince laced his fingers into silky ebony locks. “Make me fall in love with you!”

 

 

* * *

 

**A/N: What do you think? Will Prompto actually fall in love or accomplish his goal? I hope that you liked and enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

In an instant, Prompto had been awakened to the soft and subtle snoring of his husband, because he had been caught captive and clutched too tightly thus unable of escaping, but he had been also awakened to some sticky and slimey substance stuck to his legs. Upon remembering last night, Prompto had began feeling overcome with revulsion and nausea, stomach twisting and turning unpleasantly inside of him. Moreover, Prompto had began feeling overcome with guilt and shame as well, unaccustomed to the idea of deceiving and bribing people with sex. “Oh my god … I feel so sick … ” Prompto murmured, while crawling on his hands and knees towards the bathroom, as his stomach emptied and purged contents into the toilet. “Relax, Prom! You’re just doing what is necessary for father’s kingdom! You’ll win and live happily ever after!”  
  
However, Prompto had been ineffective and incapable of calming down, throat burning raw and stomach still twisting tides inside of him. In a moment, Prompto had began expelling and emptying more content into the toilet, chest heaving and breathe breaking in-between the episodes. Once exhausted and drained, Prompto had began limping and stepping inside of the bathtub, hugging his knees and sitting sobbing underneath the hail of warm water. “I heard you moving around. Are you in here, sweetheart?” Prince Noctis asked, while lazily striding into the bathroom and pulling aside the shower curtains, as the sunshine haired prince gasped and covered his face. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is it your legs, sweetie?”  
  
Immediately, Prompto had been squeezed and snuggled into an embrace, arms snaking protectively and possessively around his battered bruised body. Even so, Prompto was speechless and at a loss of words, incapable of voicing the real reason behind his tears and too tongue-tied to think of excuses. “Whatevers troubling you, I’ll bet I can make you forget about them or it. How about I take you far, far from here? What do you say to mountains and shooting stars, darling?” Prince Noctis asked, while kissing him on the cheeks, as the azure orbed prince sniffled and smiled to the offer. “Since I threw that wheelchair of yours away, I’ll be the perfect gentleman and carry you. But, first, I think we should get cleaned up.”

  
  
XOXO

  
  
Enjoying the cold breeze, Prompto had began drifting in and out of consciousness, occasionally napping or staring at the raven haired prince through half-lidded sapphire orbs. Reaching out, Prompto had began lacing and weaving their fingers into one, lightly kissing then the back of his husband’s hand and falling asleep once more. Even so, Prompto head heard an amused chuckle and camera clicks going off, smiling and snuggling then against his husband for warmth. “We’re finally here, sleeping beauty!” Prince Noctis said, while stepping out of the Regalia, as the golden haired prince grumbled and groaned, not wanting to leave dreamland just yet. “You’re not going to wake up, huh? I guess I’ll just kiss you awake, then.”  
  
Feeling lips pressed up against his own, Prompto had began being plucked out of the vehicle and carried towards the flowery meadows, gusty winds blowing through and tousling his sunshine locks. Breathless and panting for air now, Prompto had began digging and clawing sharp fingernails into his husband’s shoulders, cheeks drenched and dusted in shades of ruby red. “You’re so cute,” Prince Noctis said, while gently laying him down on the fields of colorful petals, as the azure orbed prince blushed and began weaving together flower crowns. “So adorable …”  
  
Placing the flower crown atop his head, Prompto had began wrenching and yanking yellow petals off of his sunflower, chanting and reciting the old nursery rhyme underneath his breath, but not noticing he had caught the attention of his husband. “He loves me … He loves me not … He loves me … He loves me not … He loves me … ” Prompto murmured, while tearfully tearing and ripping out the golden petals, as the breeze blew and fluttered sunshine petals around him. “He loves me not … ”  
  
In an instant, Prompto had been caught captive and clutched tightly in the raven haired prince’s arms, butterfly kisses sliding and skimming across his neck. “Oh, babe! Why do you keep torturing yourself?” Prince Noctis said, while pinning him down on the ground, as the aquamarine orbed prince sobbed and rubbed knuckles into his eyes, wondering whether or not the old nursery happened to be an omen. “You know, I love you so much!”

  
  
XOXO

  
  
Laying in the backseat, Prompto had began being splattered and splashed on his face with droplets of rain, watching wide-eyed the flower crown cascading and collapsing onto the ground like his real one. Head hanging outside of the vehicle now, Prompto had began tightly grasping and gripping his husband’s arms, legs snaking and coiling around the raven haired prince’s waist. “Ahhh … ” Prompto gasped, while parting his lips open and moaning, as the raindrops rolled across his heated skin, slightly cooling him down. “Noct … Noctis!”  
  
Closing his blue eyes, Prompto had began trying to submerge and sink inside of reality, hoping his facade of loving the man above seemed real enough. With another thrust in him, Prompto had been brought to tears, transparent and blending into the droplets of rain running down his face. “It hurts … Noctis!” Prompto moaned, while tangling and twisting his fingers into soaked ebony locks, as cold lips kissed and sucked on his neck. “Ahh … ”    
  
Running his hands across a muscled chest, Prompto had been soon stopped and yanked into his husband’s lap, completely exposed now to the raindrops drenching them and their vehicle in water. “I love you so much,” Prince Noctis muttered, while kissing him on the collarbone, as the sunshine haired prince panted and peered up at the full moon, praying his facade would never ever become the reality. “You’re look so beautiful right now.”  


 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! However, I hope that you enjoyed and liked this chapter nevertheless. Leave me your thoughts.**


End file.
